story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lillian (AFL)/Transcript
Lillian (AFL)/Transcript 'Love Events' '2nd Love Event' Lillian: "Heh heh. Just one inch more..." Frank: "What are you talking about?" Lillian: "I'm talking about our height. Four more inch and I will be taller than you!" Frank: "T-Taller than me? YOU? I don't even want to think about that..." Lillian: "I'll bet, I pass you up any day now! You're totally scrawny and afraid of milk!" Frank: "Ugh..." {The player walks up to two siblings) Lillian: "Hey, Player! You think I can grow taller than my brother, right?" <(I like shorter girls anyway.) Lillian: "Huh? So you think I should stay short because that's what you like?" Player: (Swings his face) Lillian: "Don't deny it! That's totally what you meant! You're a jerk, Player!" (Lillian then leaves) Frank: ... "Sorry about that, Player. My sister is so temperamental..." >(Sure!) Lillian: ♪ "I knew you'd say that, Player!" Frank: "Wh-What? You're taking Lillian's side, Player?" Lillian: "Of course he is! It's the winning side! After all, how do you expect to grow if you won't even drink milk? I bet you don't even have epiphany to try one glass!" Frank: "Ugh! I-I don't want have to stand here and listen to this!" (Frank goes inside his room) Lillian: "Don't worry about it. Teasing him is the only way to get my brother to drink milk. And he really does need to drink it for his health." Player: (Nods) 'Ring Confession' *I love you too! *I like you a lot! *You are the only one for me! *Sure. *You're crazy. *Sorry, I like someone else... *Can we just be friends? *It's too soon... 'Dialogue' (Shocked) ...Wait, this is a Ring for confession. Let's go somewhere more private. (At the mountaintop) Lillian: I want to be with you. If you feel the same way... will you be my boyfriend? 'Date' (The phone rings) Hello, Player! Good morning! It's sunny outside, huh? Why don't we go out together? Definitely! = OK! Let's meet at the Pet Shop around 16:00. See ya! (At the Pet Shop) "Hello. I was working at the café when a cat wondered in." "I tried to get it to come to me, but it just ran no matter what I did." "Then Chloe calls it, and the cat practically jumps right into her arms!" "And I was being so nice! What gives?" "Player, do you like cats?" : Yahoo! I love them too. Those plump paws, and big round eyes... I love 'em, man!♪ But the cats, they all just run away from me... Why? (After the date) Oh, sorry for making you uncomfortable. But... that's sort of cool! Well, see you soon! : You dislike them? Why? You don't know the cuteness of kitty cats. It's just not looks! They act all cute and stuff too, you know! Sorry, I don't have a chance. = Not a chance? You just want all of my attention for yourself.♥ 'Breakup' You must be in dating a bachelor(ette). First: His/her no. of symbols must be dropped to 2 or below (see bottom of description for methods on doing that). Second: Do not talk to him/her for 1 in-game month. Third: Find your chosen marriage candidate anywhere then talk to him/her. It can be any day of the week, but the weather must be Sunny. Instead of a normal quote, the break up scene should trigger if you've met the requirements. Note: Triggering the break up scene gives your sweetheart 5 Sadness Points (SnP). You can get SnP with your sweetheart from things like ignoring them or showing the ring to other marriage candidate. If you get 5 SnP with them, they will spend the next day in bed, feeling "sick". They will be better the next day and their AP level will reset to 0. This is why Melanie was in bed after choosing to breaking up. Also, you can get back together with someone after breaking up. You have to raise their symbols back to 5, give them 10 of their favorite gift, wait at least 2 months since breaking up... and then give them the ring again. 'Transcript' Lillian: Wow! Hi, Player! I haven't seen you in one month! Hmm... How about we go over my house for now? (At Nya Nya Café) Lillian: So...I think we gotta break up. It's not like I want to, but... probably for the best. I just had this feeling for a while now that something wasn't right between us. 'Getting Back Together' (The player gets out from his house as the touch screen fades to black.) "I'm sick of breakup. I don't want to argue with Lillian anymore." "Maybe we should get back together..." Option 1: Make it right! In that case, I better call Lillian on the phone. (The phone rings) Lillian: Really? Player... you said that? Well, I have to think about it. (At Privaria Mountaintop...) Lillian: All right, I'm glad to see player again. I'm lonely because we haven't spent any quality time together. Maybe I was somehow at fault too. If I did, I apologize! I want us to spend more time together. I want to talk with player! Option 2: Forget it! (The player's face becomes shocked for a while) Really? OK, I'll just forget about it. (The player is taken back into his house) 'Proposal' (Shocked) Wh-What is that? I-I've seen one somewhere... D-Does that m-mean...? Whoa, whoa, WHOA! You have to come with me to talk about that somewhere private! (At Privaria mountaintop) Lillian: If my memory serves me, that blue feather means... m-m-marriage...! Player: (A heart appears above his head) Lillian: (Blushing) I guess you're not the kind of guy who'd have a problem with that, are you? That's what I like about you, player! Okey-dokey then! I accept your proposal! I ask just one thing... Player: ? Lillian: Would you like to come with me to tell Frank? (Screen fades to black) Frank: Way to go, Lillian! You're the one! Lillian: So we're thinking of the wedding in one week. Frank: Cool. We'd better start getting ready! Lillian: ? Frank: Lillian... Can we talk? We've worked so hard since Dad and Mom died. Lillian: You've helped me at least as much as I've helped you. Frank: Lillian... Lillian: C'mon, lets start preparing. You can help me, right? Frank: Yeah, of course! You're my sister... 'Wedding Day' Ulrich: Player and Sarah. Do you promise to love and honor each other, in sickness and in health... in good times and in bad... for as long as you both shall live? Both: Nod Ulrich: Well, then, give the ring made of Flower Jewel to your betrothed. You may now kiss the bride. 'Pregnancy' 'First Pregnancy' Lillian: Uh... Player: ? Lillian: I believe I am pregnant. This is wonderful. Player: Shrugs Lillian: (Screen fades to black, then the two of us appear at Rio General Clinic.) Diego: Oh, there's nothing to worry about. In fact, you should celebrate. You two are going to have a baby. Player: Shocked Diego: Just eat right and get plenty of rest, and everything will be fine. (Lillian and the player smile. The screen fades to black again and they are thinking about the child's gender.) 'Second Pregnancy' Lillian: Uh... Player: ? Lillian: I believe I am pregnant again. This is wonderful. First Child: Is mama okay? Player: Shrugs Lillian: Will you take me to Dr. Diego's Clinic? First Child: Oh no... Mama is pregnant again! Let's go to the clinic together! (Screen fades to black) Diego: Oh, there's nothing to worry about. In fact, you should celebrate. You two are going to have a baby. Player: Shocked Diego: Just eat right and get plenty of rest, and everything will be fine. (Lillian and the player smile. The screen fades to black again.) Lillian: The baby will be born soon. You'll help take care of the baby too. First Child: You know what? I'm going to be a brother/sister! I can't wait! ♫ 'Childbirth' 'First Child' Lillian: Oh! It's coming! I'll do my best, so Player, wish me well. I'll be fine! (At the Clinic) Diego: It's almost time. You can wait outside. (The male side of partnership will wait at the clinic lobby. Screen fades to black as the baby's crying sound is heard.) Diego: (If either option 1, 2, or 3 was selected during a pregnancy) In fact, both of you really wanted a boy/girl. (If option 4 was selected during a pregnancy) It's a boy/girl. Lillian: But before that, we should name the little one, right? (Type name) Lillian: Mmm... I like it!♥ ???: Excuse me... Hold on a minute! Both Lillian and Player: ! (The person who actually excused themselves is Noelle) Noelle: (Punches an open door closed and reveals herself behind it then approaches the two) I heard you had a baby! ♥ Congratulations. I'm so happy for you!♫ (Lillian and the player smiles) Noelle: Please accept these items of my gratitude. (Got a Bottle, a Rattle, and 10 Formula Milk) Lillian: Whoa, thanks! Babies really like it. That will make them grow big and strong! Noelle: If you run out of Formula Milk, just go to my shop on Engelstein Fields. OK, I'm going home. Bye! (Waves hands) (Lillian and the player continue to talk as Noelle disappears) Lillian: Okay, so on the count of three, let's welcome the little child into our world! Both of us will make you happy for the rest of your life. You can count on it! (The player will then appear inside their house at 15:00) 'Second Child' First Child: Mama has a baby inside tummy? Lillian: Oh! It's coming! I'll do my best, so Player, wish me well. I'll be fine! (At the Clinic) Diego: It's almost time. You can wait outside. (The male side of partnership will wait at the clinic lobby. Screen fades to black as the baby's crying sound is heard.) Diego: (If either option 1, 2, or 3 was selected during a pregnancy) In fact, both of you really wanted a boy/girl. (If option 4 was selected during a pregnancy) It's a boy/girl. Lillian: But before that, we should name the little one, right? (Type name) Lillian: Mmm... I like it!♥ ???: Excuse me... Hold on a minute! Both Lillian and Player: ! (The person who actually excused themselves is Noelle) Noelle: (Punches an open door closed and reveals herself behind it then approaches the two) I heard you had a baby! ♥ Congratulations. I'm so happy for you!♫ (Lillian and the player smiles) Noelle: Please accept these items of my gratitude. (Got a Bottle, a Rattle, and 10 Formula Milk) Lillian: Whoa, thanks! Babies really like it. That will make them grow big and strong! Noelle: If you run out of Formula Milk, just go to my shop on Engelstein Fields. OK, I'm going home. Bye! (Waves hands) (Lillian and the player continue to talk as Noelle disappears) Lillian: Okay, so on the count of three, let's welcome the little child into our world! Both of us will make you happy for the rest of your life. You can count on it! (The player will then appear inside their house at 15:00)Lillian: Oh! It's coming! I'll do my best, so Player, wish me well. I'll be fine! (At the Clinic) Diego: It's almost time. You can wait outside. (The male side of partnership will wait at the clinic lobby. Screen fades to black as the baby's crying sound is heard.) Diego: It's a boy/girl. Lillian: But before that, we should name the little one, right? (Type name) Lillian: Mmm... I like it!♥ First Child: Yeah! I finally have a younger brother/sister! Lillian: Okay, so on the count of three, let's welcome the second child into our world! Both of us will make you happy for the rest of your life. You can count on it! (The player will then appear inside their house at 15:00) Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life Transcript Category:Sub pages